


Ebony Ivory

by Firehedgehog



Series: Birthday Requests [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Pups, Wizards all have diluted demon blood, big belly, harry is a demon dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru did not like modern times, but his mate made it worth it. Mpreg.<br/>Request B-day gift for Arashi wolf princess, requested by vampygurl402</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is the start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashiwolfprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/gifts).



I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, harry Potter and Inuyasha are owned by there creators.

Had this done on paper long ago, found it after a request.

Happy birthday Arashi wolf princess (aug 30) Requested By: vampygurl402 

Ebony Ivory  
By: Firehedgehog

Sesshomaru did not like modern times much, he missed the time where he could literally do anything. But humans out numbered demons too much now a days to go crazy as some said.

He remembered ruling his lands, the familiar faces, the power of his people.

Humans destroyed everything.

The once Lord of much of Japan had survived the fall of demon kind, and got perverse amusement when half demons randomly got born with human families due to DNA quirks from ancestors in the family line.

Strange, it was because of this that he met the one person that made this 'modern' times worth it.

As he entered his home, he slipped through the halls till he came to the master bedroom.

Sleeping there was his beloved mate and husband, who before his creature inheritance had been a wizard. He had now known that those of wizard blood was watered down demon blood, his beloved mates mother had been an unknown half demon and no one had known till his mates demon blood had activated.

His beloved was one of a few that retained his magic, to his pleasure his beloved was a dog demon.]

There first meeting had been a shock, for Sesshomaru had thought only Inuyasha and himself were left.

His bloodline would not end.

Already his mate showed his great fertility, for he was large with pups.

“Your staring,” the ebony demon said, having woken while he stood there. 

“This Sesshomaru finds you beautiful is why,” Sesshomaru said. Emerald eyes looked at him with love.

'Well this Harry wants you in bed, remembering we were planning to scare the hell out of Inuyasha tomorrow when he and that Kagome girl exit the well,” Harry said smiling.

“Ah, well... we might not be going tomorrow,” Harry said suddenly.

“Oh?” Sesshomaru said walking over, gently placing it on his mates stomach, feeling the pups inside.

“Ah... I just went into labour,” Harry said wincing.

END


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh... originally this was a one-shot, but on ffnet i forgot to set it to finished. But with every reviewer pretty asking for more on both sites i post on, here is more, and there will be more in the future.

I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, harry Potter and Inuyasha are owned by there creators.

Ebony Ivory  
By: Firehedgehog

Meeting

Every witch and wizard went through magical inheritance before they hit twenty, Harry just found to his usual luck that he was one of the few with creature blood. He had to wonder though, if his mother had known she was half demon.

He did not know why he came out as a pure demon instead of half, since tests showed that his mother had been a half demon.

It had only been five days since his bloods awakening, and was quickly wishing humanity didn't smell so bad.

At the moment Harry had recovered from his transformation enough to finally take a good look at himself, and had grabbed the biggest mirror he could find in his home.

He had only grown a bit, meaning he was still damn tiny for an eighteen year old male, and doubtful he'd get taller. His hair was not flowing to the floor in silken waves, loosing the Potter messiness. His face, had lost that slight gaunt look he'd gained during the year on the run. His eyes had gained a slight Asian tilt to them but they were still that unnatural beautiful shade of green. 

There was also a familiar mark hidden under his hair where his scar use to be, he really hoped the hollows symbol wouldn't effect his life now that the stone and wand weer destroyed.

Looking at his nails he noticed they were a bit claw like, and around his upper arms and upper legs were swirl like tattoo-birthmarks the same black colour of the hollows mark.

“I look like a girl,” Harry pouted.

Meh, he'd live.

OoOoO

“Oh Harry, now that your better we can get married,” Ginny said when he ran across her on the way to get supplies, while the shock of pretty much everyone hitting on him was unnerving, Ginny thinking them still together was creepy.

For one thing he'd walked in to the girl having sex with a wizard almost as old as Dumbledore, and she; d said it would so she'd be ready fir there special time.

Yeah no, he'd never marry a slut and now with his more powerful demon senses he could smell several men's seed on her.

“That's a No, do i need to spell it to?” he asked her, then walked away from the fangirl.

OoOoO

“Hello Japan,” Harry mused as he stepped off an air-plane, sure he didn't know the language but he had a few charms that would help him learn faster. To hide his non human features he'd born a grey-green bandana around his forehead, that hid marking and his slightly pointed ears. He also wore light gloves on his hands, since cutting his new claw nails didn't do anything but grow back right away.

Now his ebony hair was pulled into a slim long braid tied with an emerald ribbon, which... also didn't seem to understand the staying cut part. Harry wore a black business suit, while japan was his escape from crazy slut Ginny he was also here to run his family business.

He shifted a bit feeling uncomfortable, he was the edge of his first heat the healers had told him. He just wanted his ride to arrive, and to relax in the local Potter family home, where he could avoid everyone till his heat was over.

Looking at his watch he realized he had two hours til his ride arrived, he'd gotten a message as he exited the plain telling of a bad accident. Sighing he hitched his single suitcase up, maybe a splash of water on his face would keep his hormones down till his ride arrived.

He slipped through the private area of the airport, set there for the big spenders. 

Of course with his luck, he ran into another person coming out of the bathroom.

Emerald met Golden eyes.

'Yum' said his heat and demon blood, and the tall silver haired man was a handsome figure, even with only one arm.

The man stared at him in shock, and Harry was doing his best to ignore his heat telling him to jump the taller man.

No demon.

OoOoO

Sesshomaru had been at the airport for business, he hated the noisy smelly place, demons avoided it. So it was a shock to literally run into another demon. And shocking to find one in heat, heat was rare in demons.

'Dog demon' his mind supplied, making his want to just stare at the other demon.. one just mating age. How.. how did another pure dog demon exist?

“I'm sorry,” The other demon said in English blushing cutely.

“Hello Little one,” Sesshomaru said, and pulled the other demon into the bathroom.

The door locked behind them.

TBC


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Harry hadn't expected his day to go this way

It was half an hour later that Harry came to his senses, his body was heat sore and a new soreness one gained when loosing there virginity. The other demons shaft was buried deep within him, knotting and holding there seed inside him.

'Good thing I'm a man' Harry thought, then mentally swore.

'Male demons in heat can get pregnant' Harry thought, really at eighteen he hadn't even thought of children yet. Of course, with the multiple times the other demon knotted in him, he was definitely with pups by now.

A slow dark blush settles over his features, as memories of the last half hour came back to him.

Really, had no idea he could bend that way.

“You have come back to yourself,” the older dog demon said.

“Yes, I was on instinct alone due to my first heat,” Harry said embarrassed.

“No need to be embarrassed, its natural,” the older demon said, he felt the knot finally end and the other demon gently pulled out enjoying the moan Harry gave as he did.

Harry nodded still blushing as they cleaned up and pulled there clothing on correctly, he blushed even harder when he saw the small cum belly bump he'd gained.

After they retreated to a private area usually used for meetings, he and his new.. mate? Had things to talk of.

“My name is Harry Potter.. well Potter Harry in japan I guess,” Harry told the silver haired man.

“This one is Taisho Sesshomaru, I thought I was the last pure blood dog demon left,” Sesshomaru told him, harry blinked not knowing his type was rare.

“Well... at this point, you more then likely pupped a litter on me the way we were going,” Harry said shyly, and Sesshomaru had a smug look to his face.

“We should definitely talk more privately, we could probably do it at my home once my driver gets here,” Harry told him, some things were not exactly spoken where they could be heard. He needed information, like how many was he carrying and how long would his pregnancy be.

“Yes, I will. Till then, I must learn of you my mate,'” Sesshomaru asked.

“Well, till my birthday I though I was human... then..” Harry began.

OoOoO

Sesshomaru would definitely searching out the magical world more often, for while he knew they all had demon ancestors he had not thought a child of a hanyo could become a full demon.

Still, what a beautiful little demon his mate was.

As they talked and waited for his mates ride, Sesshomaru couldn't hemp but glance down to his mates stomach which would soon enough grow with pup.

Dog demon pregnancies were longer then actual dogs, they were just under four months, so Harry would definitely showing fast.

“We are married in demon ways you know, since the mating will brings pups,” Sesshomaru told the younger male, he couldn't wait till his mates scent carried the scent of there coming pups.

“The research I did once I became a full demon told me that,” Harry said blushing cutely.

How had his mate grown to this age still so innocent? He would definitely enjoy corrupting him.

The sound of footsteps caught there attention, looking towards the door he saw a man servant looking towards his mate.

“Sir, your Limo has arrived, its by the private entrance” The human said.

“Thank you,” Harry said smiling, Sesshomaru had to push back jealousy since he knew already his mate was generally a happy person when not in bad situations.

“Are.. you coming?” Harry asked shyly towards his mate.

“Yes, I wish to see your home,” Sesshomaru said and allowed himself to leer at the smaller demon.

The body blush was definitely worth it.

OoOoO

Sesshomaru was impressed, he had not thought that there were homes and lands such as this still. Even he himself only had small homes littered across the globe. The house and grounds reminded him of an older Japan, and well taken care of even if none of his mates family had lived here in fifty years. In face, he was pretty sure most people thought this area was a nature conservative that was not open to the private.

Oh, to be the flea in there ear if they found out.

Yet, from the looks of it the lands were mostly left wild and was pretty much an animal conservative.. just not just for normal animals.

A single silver eyebrow rose, as a herd of silvery horse like species grazed by a small pond near the entrance to the mansion.

“I've stolen Unicorns from you,” Sesshomaru said to him, Harry blushed a bit.

“That's okay, I got something better. A start of a family,” Harry said as the door of the Limo was opened. He gently tugged his mate from the Limo, leading him to his home.

Sesshomaru, knew then that this was his home.

And in a few months times, the sounds of pups would fill the air.

TBC


	4. Rise the Sun

The white throne was the first thing Harry met as he woke, his throat raw as his stomach purged itself. It was only a few minutes later that he realized that hands were keeping his hair clear, the scent told him that it was his mate.

He was only a week along, and already pregnancy was driving his body bonkers.

Food was the worst, he couldn't eat anything but tea and crackers till supper and then he ate almost raw meat. He really hoped that this part would fade fast, since while a demon this wasn't good support for a pregnant body.

He smiled softly at Sesshomaru as he passed a cup of tea to him, Harry happily sipped the liquid down and felt it calm his stomach down.

Sesshomaru he was happy to say had moved in already, his mate was so overprotective it was cute. He understood though. Full demons were rare and pups even rarer.

Oh of course everything wasn't all right and perfect, no relationship was. Specially with the way it began, after all neither demon really knew the other.. well other then heat sex.

Slowly they were learning about each other, there habit good and bad, and there families. Harry did want to meet his mates younger brother, who Sesshomaru told him travelled in time with some Miko from this time.

OoOoO

Sesshomaru had been born from a mating of politics and nothing more, there had been no love and his father had mostly raised him with servants. The only way out of the marriage/mating was if the demon lord found there soul mate. In fact Sesshomaru was almost an adult when his father found his soul mate, she was also a human from a noble family.

What followed was many unhappy events for anyone else not his father and his new mate, in the end he had to take a hanyo and his human mother under his protection till he was further in his puppy years. Inuyasha would never know how many Lives he cost to keep the pup alive. Sesshomaru had lost many strong demons guards to Assassins to kill his half siblings.

Even now, Inuyasha did not realize that his banishment was to actually save his life, the hanyo was safer outside the court then inside. The elder demon would never tell him, for Inuyasha just wasn't mature enough to understand much.

In this more tech filled time, he'd learned more about humanity then he cared.

He also had this urge to go to the United Kingdoms and kill his mates so called relatives, even he at his worst had treated others as they had.

Yet he wouldn't, for his mate was a gentle person and would be horrified at there deaths.

Even if they deserved it.

At the moment the two were enjoying the jacuzzi Harry had ordered after a day, Sesshomaru had found he enjoyed his time in it with Harry.

He licked his lips as his naked mate slipped into the water, his form beautiful and already a slight thickening at the waist showing that in just under four months they'd have quite a litter. Even now he could smell Harry's fertility, and the faint scent of the just there pups. Oh, he couldn't wait to fertilize harry in his next heat again, to prove to the world that Dog demons were growing again.

Sadly, Dog demons only went into heat every five to ten years. Of course Harry would disagree with that he knew, wanting to raise one litter to a certain age before he conceived again.

As he settles, Sesshomaru began to molest his mate and quickly claiming him in the tub.

“Marry me...” Sesshomaru asked eyes gleaming hours later, as there mating had landed them in the bedroom when it began to rain heavily outside.

“Yes... definitely yes,” Harry said moaning, moaning because Sesshomaru was showing that even outside heat he could knot with the best of them.

OoOoO

Harry Moaned as Sesshomaru pulled him on there bed, simple wedding bands on there hands. It had been a marriage of just close friends and those they considered family, and today while he was still Potter in the magical world he was now Taisho Harry in the demon world and muggle world.

He was glad though they were married before he got further along, at almost two months and that was half way through his pregnancy he was already supporting quite a large belly. It was distracting to feel the movements of the pups inside him, who couldn't seem to stay still.

Sesshomaru of course, was rather smug as his mates stomach. Harry often had him with his ear pressed against his stomach, counting the heartbeats inside.

At this point they didn't quite know how many pups he carried, but Sesshomaru was trying to get in touch with a demon doctor of this time to check that out.

A gasp left his throat as Sesshomaru claimed him, then a whine left him as that sweet pleasure stopped briefly.

OoOoO

Harry pouted as he pulled on his clothing the day after the wedding, once again his pants were too tight. Grumbling, he walked to the closet and pulled out a gift from Sesshomaru.

The gift was a beautiful green kimono with dog images at its ends, he smiled as it slipped easily around his form. It settled gently around his stomach, showing off his pregnant form nicely.

“It looks perfect on you,” Sesshomaru smirked coming up to him, naked and showing oh just how much he enjoyed the site.

Harry laughed as his husband pulled him back to bed, intent on showing his pleasure.

OoOoO

Inuyasha shivered, he swore that the universe was smirking at him.

That, or Sesshomaru had found a new way to screw with him.

“Inuyasha come on!” Kagome called, pushing those thoughts away the hanyo went through the well.

TBC


End file.
